Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments generally relate to input sensing and, in particular, to an anti-static layer bypass for an input sensing device.
Description of the Related Art
Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location, and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
Input devices typically include a transparent cover lens whose purpose is to provide physical protection to the rest of the device. Display elements within an input device may be affected by static charge that builds up on the cover lens. An anti-static layer is typically disposed between the cover lens and display elements in order to shield the display elements from effects related to the static charges. Some input devices include sensing elements (e.g., touch sensing or proximity sensing elements) that are integrated with the display elements. While an anti-static layer may improve functioning of display elements, such a layer may hinder the functioning of sensing elements.